Farm
, 5 |previous = None |next = Cemetery |type = Singleplayer |image = Farm.jpg |Theme = Farm |music = Farm |enemies = 10 |released = 3.0.0 |dont insert info here = |theme = }} Farm, also known as "Farm Assault", is the first level in Pixel Gun 3D in Campaign. It was also featured in Co-Op Survival until it was removed in version 9.3.2. Enemies *Headless Injured Zombie *Injured Zombie Boss *Police Double Headed Zombie Hidden Coin The Hidden Coin is located in the blue silo. Hidden Gem The gem is on the second floor of the barn behind a haystack. To reach it, use a grenade or, if coming back from later levels in the campaign, your Signal Pistol Story Newbie is rudely awakened by zombies coming towards his house, and then loads his Pixel Gun. Newbie then kills the swarm of zombies that are approaching his house, including a Police Double Headed Zombie. After doing so, his quest has now started. Appearance It has a red barn with hay block piles and a tractor. It also has a farm house with 2 holes in the wall, a wheat field, a blue silo, a see-saw, a swing, and a combine that is not working and a forest surrounding it all. The bulldozer has the word DOG on it, referencing CAT as in real life. Strategy *Do not get too close, as the zombies will hit you. *Kill the monsters as quickly as possible, since you earn a star by killing monsters quickly. Do not rush it, though. *Use pets, as a minor/major backup for killing. *Follow the green arrow that appears once there are 5 enemies left, in order to kill the enemies quicker. *The enemies are rather weak in this level, so you can equip the weaker weapons. *Restore your ammunition by quitting the level and coming back. However, try not to do this when you are about to complete the level, as the amount of killed monsters will be wasted. *Use Armor. If you have a decent amount of armor, you will not have to worry about getting damaged, because you can get 3 stars even if you have damaged armor. This doesn't apply to Health. Trivia *The combine in this level has "DOG" written on it. This may possibly be a reference to the machinery-designing company "CATERPILLAR INC." which is simply abbreviated as "CAT". * Even though the assault from the zombies had just started, the hero's house already has two walls broken down and his entire second floor is filled with debris. It might be implied that the Survivor barricaded the second floor, but it is still unknown how there is 2 holes in the house. * It is heavily implied that the hero was a farmer before the events in Pixel Gun 3D, so it is unknown why he would forget to turn off both his tractor and combine harvester before going to sleep. ** In the 9.4.0. update, the combine has been turned off and won't kill players. * Looking over the map, it seems that this is the only farm around. * There is a hole dug in the front that you can fall into. It used to kill you, but this is no longer possible. * In older versions, the farmhouse had a different interior design, most notably the mass amount of bloodstains on the walls and floors and the lack of furniture compared to recent versions. *In the living room, there is a picture, which possibly represents Marilyn Monroe in 4 different fillers. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-08-50-39.png|The story comic of Farm. 332px-Photo_copy_3.png|The blue silo in Farm. 332px-Photo_copy_4.PNG|The inside of the house at farm. 332px-Photo_copy_5.PNG|The back of the house at Farm. 332px-Photo_copy_6.PNG|The tractor at Farm. 332px-Photo_copy_26.png|The wheat field at Farm. 332px-Photo_copy.PNG|The barn at Farm. 332px-Photo.PNG|The bulldozer at Farm. IMG 2018.PNG|The Multiplayer icon for Farm. silo.jpg|The place for the coin inside the blue silo. The place for the gem in the barn at the 2nd floor.png|The place for the gem inside the barn at the 2nd floor behind the haystack. OldFarm3.png|An older version of the bedroom. OldFarm2.png|An older version of the kitchen, note the bloodstains. OldFarm1.png|An older version of the bathroom. Category:Maps Category:Pixelated World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps